


Fullmetal Alchemist Mini Songs

by HannahViBrittania



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gio Navas, LingFan - Freeform, Royai - Freeform, Songs, The musical alchemist, edwin - Freeform, laptops exist, mini songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahViBrittania/pseuds/HannahViBrittania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic will be based on how each character would react listening to each of their mini songs, Gio navas wrote (aka TheMusicalBookworm and the-musical-alchemist on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devil's Blades for Solf J Kimblee

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnB9Q5bWJO0 Fma mini songs 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtgu1pZK0Ss   
> Fma mini songs 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEk2k_cDNAo fma mini songs 3

Kimblee sat in his office, a pen in hand doing paperwork, I mean really can't a guy blow some people up without dealing with the paperwork hassle? You can't have any fun these days.  _Ding_ Kimblee looked up and saw something on his laptop (Don't question it). An e-mail? He leaned over and opened it, the email read as followed "Mr Kimblee, it appears someone wrote a song about you, will you please listen to it so she'll stop stalking us?" After that there was a link to a video. Solf J. Kimblee was curious he had heard about a woman writing songs about others but he didn't expect himself to be one of them. "Screw it" he mumbled that phrase and clicked the link, a few seconds later the song began

 **"You look kind of terrified you have no right to look away** Did she mean the Ishvalan war? Well if she did she was right it was something he told everyone 'don't look away from the people you kill'

 **Take off your camouflage it's stained with blood and soot anyway,** Well that did make sense, Kimblee thought 'why wear camouflage that doesn't work?'

 **I picked the flowers off your weeds and lit them up for you to see,** Solf pondered on that phrase for a moment, he guessed it was in a metaphorical sense meaning he picked the good off someone and got rid of it,

 **We are the Devil's blades and we're not salvaged from the chaos that we made,** Devil's blades? Did she mean the state alchemist that served in the Ishvalan war?

 **Because no one forced us,**  Kimblee agreed no one forced them to become soldiers, as soon as you put on that uniform you needed to be prepared to kill.

 **I** ' **ll stay and watch the show, the blind and desperate ones will follow,** She was right only people that were blind or just desperate would go watch what they created

 **Their victims when it comes time to meet the hell they built"** That was the end of the song and Kimblee had to admit the song was good, though not as good as blowing things up. Speaking of which he still had that paperwork to do. Though he did wonder why she chose him to write about, maybe she liked him or maybe he was just... blowing things out of proportion? Someone knocked on the door "Mr. Kimblee please refrain from making puns and also take those sun glasses off"


	2. Living Words for Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell

"Edward! Where are you?" Winry shouted hoping Ed was still inside the house, "You know that one girl who wrote essays on how much she loved us? She wrote a song about us too!" "A song about us?" Winry jumped as she heard Ed behind her, he smiled and said, "Well maybe we should listen to it? It can't be as bad as obsessing over when Riza and Roy will get together." She laughed at that but then thought about something, "You do know she wrote the song based on our  _romantic_ relationship, right Ed?" "Oh?.. oh! I mean I love you we are married, but I mean songs like I uh maybe we should uh..." "For god's sake Edward we're  _married_  quit getting so flustered! anyway I'm starting the song." Before Edward had time to object she pressed play

 **"In the dark I can see fireflies guiding me,** "Fireflies? how sweet!" Edward rolled his eyes at that "More like weird." "Remember the wrenches Edward," "Fine fine shutting up now."

 **Dying words on my lips, how did we come to this?**  "That's not as sweet.. I mean dying words? how depressing." Edward agreed with that death was sad and depressing.

 **Suddenly I can run for miles and I am exhaling your breath,** Edward was confused about the wording in that phrase "Exhaling your breath, run for miles? Is that supposed to be metaphorical or something?" Winry responded "Probably, and I think it's nice." "Yeah, yeah whatever."

 **And we are standing at a crossroad where the dying words must be said, So I have one thing to ask do you promise this moment won't be our last?"** "It's over? that was pretty short." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHO- oh you meant the song." Winry rolled her eyes "Edward you seriously need to get over your whole Napoleon complex." "It's not a complex! I'm not short! I am not short yet everyone calls me a super midget that makes you want to step on him!" No they don't no one does Edward! Besides you  _have_ gotten taller." Edward's eye twitched "Well it's not good enou-" his sentence was cut off by Winry throwing a wrench at him.

 

 


	3. Starless for Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang

As Roy Mustang was filing through his paperwork the phone rang, "Fullmetal, I didn't expect a call from you." The voice on the other line responded "Yeah, yeah listen hear Colonel caterpillar lip just thought I'd inform you. Some weird stalker girl wrote a song about you, listen to it will you?" With that Ed hung up. "Sir?" Riza Hawkeye appeared before Roy however instead of responding to her he simply muttered "Caterpillar lip? caterpillar lip.. my stache isn't.." His sentences delved into incoherent rambling after that. Riza took it upon herself to find the song Edward (Muffin son) Elric told them about. After a little while she found it.

 **"You can close the curtain now there isn't anyone I can see under your bones and I promise you're not alone,** Riza thought about the lyrics she figured that the line about not being alone referred to her and Roy and if she was she was completely right. While Riza realized this she turned to Roy to find him muttering things about his 'mustache' if you could even call it that. Riza herself had attempted shaving it off while Roy was sleeping.

 **There is a monster in your eyes but I know that there's fear inside don't go where I can't follow you this world can't take that from me too,** Don't go where I can't follow you? How'd she know about that? Maybe she really was a stalker. Riza wondered how she would have known this much about them.

 **I'm haunted by my jar of heartbeats but we'll never be free you give me something to believe in under the weight of my sins,** Riza figured that this line meant that Roy gave her something to believe in,the dream of him becoming Fuhrer to be exact. That was the only thing she could believe in now.

 **I see you past the fire and blood tell me you see the girl I was,** Roy was slowing becoming aware of his surroundings though he still couldn't get the words 'caterpillar lip' out of his head. The phrase fire and blood did make sense he used fire to kill and Ishval, Riza used her sniping skills they both had blood on their hands.

 **We are tied by a noose of smoke but two hearts cannot yet be claimed I can't tell which belongs to me because your heartbeat is the same,** The same heartbeat? Was that supposed to symbolize how close Roy and Riza were? They were close though very much so.

 **I own yours and you own mine they keep us strong keep us alive,** They owned each others hearts? Or maybe this meant that they kept each other alive, and they did Roy kept Riza alive and Riza kept Roy alive they had each others backs.

 **I'm haunted by my jar of heartbeats but we'll never be free you give me something to believe in under the weight of my sins,** "Repeats of the same line?" Riza jumped at this Mustang finally spoke after the blow to his facial hair Hawkeye gathered herself and said "Yes that is quite common in songs sir."

 **I see you in the starless blackout but I can't say that out loud."** "That was certainly something." "How would you know sir? You were mumbling about your mustache the whole time." "Sh-shut up Hawkeye!"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Hollow Game for Greed

Greed sat down on a bench near a park. He was making his way to the Bradley mansion, as he did this the cell phone he stole off some lady rang. Greed picked up and found some guy on the other line telling him about a girl who was making songs about people or something stupid like that. Along with that he was told how to find the song. "Why not just listen to it?" Ling finally gave his thoughts on the matter after sitting in silence Greed responded, "Shut up you! I'll listen if I want too, which I will but not because you said anything definitely not!" Before Ling could say anything Greed found the song.

**"The Ghost in me is taking over my senses, it was too easy to break through my defenses,** Ling commented on that, "Sounds like when I turned into a homunculus. The ghost in me must mean when you took over." Greed agreed(ha ha ha best pun)

**how could phantoms eat through immortal blood and steel? Maybe I'm the one who isn't entirely real,** Greed growled at that if this song was about him it was wrong, he was real he was Greed the Avaricious! 

**through whose eyes do I see? Is there a monster hidden in me?**  Ling thought on those lyrics, it was easy enough to see that the line through whose eyes do I see was probably referring to Greed and himself, but the next line, is there a monster hidden in me? Did she mean that about Ling accepting Greed or was it something else?

**My breaths are not measure by days. But I don't know if I'm really alive. My growing emptiness is all that I possess,** Greed scowled and thought about that, growing emptiness? That wasn't all he possessed! He was Greed he owned everything and could take anything he wanted to do! He wasn't empty at all.

**Self indulgence is a hollow game because I will never be satisfied I think all I ever wanted was something worth dying for that was mine."** "Well Greed, what did you think?" "Screw this lady and her obsessive tendencies! Self indulgence? Is that supposed to be a jab at me!? Well screw her." Ling chuckled at that.

 

 

 


	5. Abomination for Roy's Mustache

"Sir it happened again." Roy looked up from his seat, "What happened?" "It's her she wrote something else, about us again." Mustang groaned and said "Why am I not surprised? Just get it over with, it's probably another song calling for the destruction of fraternization laws." Riza nodded and started the song

**"Sir with all due respect you need to understand I can't follow a man with such a disgrace on his face,** Roy was horrified at what he just heard, disgrace? His mustache was a disgrace? Did his future wife actually think that? Roy glanced at Riza who was averting eye contact.

**That mustache is an abomination your men and your nation deserve better,** "Answer me honestly Lieutenant is this really what you think about my stache?" Roy's voice was filled with horror and the horror he felt grew stronger when Riza refused to answer him.

**You asked me to shoot you if you strayed from the light and I must be truthful I think now is the time,** Riza had remained silent the entire time not being able to answer any questions thrown at her by Mustang, she hated that mustache and wanted it gone but she didn't expect that she'd have to tell him like this.

**Oh colonel we've all made mistakes but none as bad as death on your face I wish you had let me bleed out so I wouldn't have to see it now."** "Well, do you really hate my stache?" "Well sir I don't like it..." Roy was shocked he thought everyone loved his stache, and now he was finding out that Riza hated it. "Sir could you please..." Riza's sentence trailed off as she dug into her bag only to pull out shaving gel and a razor. "You carry these around?" "I've carried this around ever since you grew that thing."  
  
  



	6. Unbroken for Jean Havoc

Jean Havoc sat in his wheel chair tapping his fingers on a wooden table absentmindedly he had just gotten a memo that a girl had written a song about him he figured it was about his abs, but he was working and so he decided to wait and see if he had any more customers. He didn't get any more customers so he figured it would be fine and so he started the song

 **"The nightmares trapped inside my head but I haven't gone to sleep quite yet maybe if I was lucky I'd be bleeding from my wounds I'd have something to show besides a small windowless room,**  Jean was surprised at the choice of words could this be referring to the fact that now that he was wheelchair bound he wouldn't be able to help?

 **I'm melding to an icy wall half alive I'm moving on who knows maybe tomorrow I'll remember how to breathe the walls have started caving and I think it's time to leave,**  Half alive. This sentence was all Jean needed to know that this was about his paralysis. He was half alive as the song said both in mind and body. In body because he could only move half his body and in his mind because now that he was unable to walk he couldn't fight like he normally would.

 **Unbroken but still afraid I'm not waiting to be saved the bottoms no place for the brave,** Havoc agreed with this working at a convenience store was no place for someone who wanted to help fight.

 **Subtle gentle quiet flame that is how I'll win this game. Ashes rain but through all the pain we hold on and remain headstrong."**  Subtle? Gentle? These were words that did not describe Jean he was a fighter not someone who sat on the sidelines, but now he needed to figure out another way he could help. Everyone was waiting for him to catch up and he couldn't let them down

 


	7. Clockwork for Izumi Curtis

Izumi Curtis, teacher of the Elric brothers and wife to Sig Curtis was sitting in her chair when she heard a sound. As it turns out it was a notification from her cell phone. The message was telling her of a song that was written for her, and after that a request for her to listen to it. She didn't have anything better to do so Izumi decided to listen.

**"I'm trying to walk with crumbling bones. Those blood footsteps are not my own. Is it going to matter if I fall? I am one and one is all,** Izumi tensed at the phrasing, blood footsteps crumbling bones? Did she know about her committing the taboo? And then there was this, I am one and one is all. Izumi herself had realized what this meant during her training in the Briggs mountains.

**Eternal seconds are fragmenting at last, the suffering will come to pass,**  Izumi was confused, would the suffering she went through trying to bring her child back really pass by? And that phrase about eternal seconds what did it mean?

**'Cause after the war when we're bleeding out, we can say that we made it but we're not without the aches of our wounds they're not fading soon, because we won't forget how we made it to this,** Human transmutation. The ultimate taboo Izumi and both of the Elric brothers had attempted this. Perhaps war could be interpreted into when they preformed the taboo, all 3 of them could say that they survived that but even still they weren't unhurt. And they certainly wouldn't forget how they got to were they were.

**The world is clockwork, it's impatient. It won't wait for you to catch up with it. I was once lost and alone and so I found my way back on my own."** The song ended after that giving Izumi time to think about those last words, this girl certainly knew what she was talking about, almost too an obsessive degree.

 


	8. My Ghost's Embrace for Maes Hughes

Hughes sat in his office, thinking about how good it was to be alive. He had a wife and a daughter nothing was better than living, nope nothing at all. This was when he was notified that some weird obsessed girl wrote a song about him. Deciding that work could wait he listened to it.

**"Please close your eyes, dear. Nothing will hurt you here,**  Who was dear? That was the first question on Mr. totally not gonna die in a phone booth Hughes' mind. The only 2 people he could think of that he would call dear would be his wife and daughter.

**The monster's an old friend. From before I was dead. Desires my victims bleed,** Maes winced, this entire thing reminded him of the time he spent in Ishval killing innocents and criminals alike, he didn't want too but it was ordered by the Fuhrer himself. And also he thought this girl was crazy, He wasn't going to die, right?

**If you look underneath my gloves, please don't scream when you see the blood. There's some much I have not rectified. There's so much guilt inside.** This was all the confirmation Hughes needed to know this was about Ishval. He had blood on his hands. That was something he could not just wash off and forget, no he'd always feel guilt for what he did.

**But the war's over and gone, I will protect you from now on.** The Ishvalan civil war was over. Maes knew this and he also knew he would protect the ones he loved until his dying breath.

**It's okay, listen to what I say. My ghost's embrace will keep you safe.** This was very confusing for Hughes, this was about him wasn't it? He wasn't dead. He had a wife and daughter so he couldn't die until he knew Amestris was safe for the people he loved.

**It's okay, welcome to a new day. My ghost's embrace will keep us safe. Bury what I've done, amend it with love.** Hughes would protect everyone he cared about, and whenever he was with his wife he'd smile.


	9. Nightmare for Oliver Mira Armstrong

"Should we?" Miles, Oliver's right hand man asked this question due to the fact that they had just gotten word about some girl writing songs about some people. Oliver herself thought it would be a waste of time. However seeing as though they had nothing else to do, they both decided to listen.

 **"I cannot mend broken eyes, so look away. Only the ruthless survive this hellish place,** Miles laughed, "sounds like she has briggs down pat." Oliver nodded in agreement not saying anything more.

 **Where will we find deliverance from the demons that follow us until we reach our execution? All there is left is a war to be won,** Miles frowned at the wording in that, would he really be able to find deliverance? Or maybe he was just looking too deep into thing.

 **We're nothing but expendable souls. Our silent lives form a screaming whole. Underground. We are loud.** **Persevere, take them down,** Oliver leaned back into the chair she was sitting in. It sounded as though this woman was talking about her Briggs men, she was right. These soldiers could withstand anything, they could take a whole army on if they needed too. 

 **We'll become the nightmare that stole us. Those not strong enough will fall to dust. I cannot mend broken eyes, through the cracks you will survive."** Miles glanced at his boss, "What did you think?" "Well, this girl seems to know a lot about us." Miles nodded. "It was also quite short, kind of like this chapter."

 


	10. Flowers in the Graveyard for Van Hohenheim

"A song for me?" Van Hohenheim sat on a rock just outside a forest, after getting a message about him having a song written about him. He had the song on him, he planned on listening to it but decided to find a place to sit first. After making himself comfortable he started to listen

**"I'm falling into chaos I can't hear. This time I won't forget,** Hohenheim frowned at that, these lyrics brought back some bad memories.

**I'm sorry I have lived a thousand years and I still have regrets,** Van looked down sadly. He started thinking back to when he was still a slave, after that dwarf in a flask started teaching him life started turning around, however that took a dark turn when the king asked for immortality. The dwarf lied and instead made Van immortal, he lived for so long and had so many regrets.

**Beautiful lie. Broken inside, but I'm still alive,** That was correct, he was broken beyond repair, despite this however he kept on living. Not because he wanted to but because he had to.

**Found some flowers in the graveyard. Nobody knows where they came from. Here comes the rain and so we will stay. And take back what was stolen on that dreadful day.**

Hohenhiem stood up and started walking, he was moving towards central to meet with the homunculus that now called himself 'Father'. The song was right. He'd take back everything that monster had stolen


	11. Firestarter for Rebecca Catalina

Rebecca was moping about how she wasn't a main character when she got a message that someone wrote a song about her. She thought it might make her feel better so she listened to it.

**"As seconds are ticking away. We are trying to find words to say. Almost ready. Slow and steady,** Rebecca thought about what these lyrics meant, she knew that it wasn't about her being a main character sadly.

**They'll have to do so much better than that. Because I cannot be killed so easily. It's your reckoning day. Are you ready to play?** Now she knew what this was about. The Promised day. Everyone was getting ready to fight. She was gathering up weapons to be used against Central.

**We're firestarters tonight and whether we live or die, we'll echo so they'll know,** This song was actually starting to cheer Rebecca up, even if she wasn't a main character she could still fight.

**That they are breathing poisoned air. They can hear my bullets out there. Can you keep up with me? I'm the brightest flame you'll see.** The song finished after this. It really helped cheer Rebecca up, she knew what to do she'd get a boyfriend, someone blond, was nice, and had impeccable abs.


	12. Come Back To Me for Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye

"Sir I don't think it's possible now." Roy shut his eyes in irritation, "How can it not be possible? There has to be some way to fix the fourth wall!" "Sir the author has smashed it too much for it to be repairable." Roy groaned and leaned back into his chair. "Also Sir, this girl she wrote another song about us." Roy threw his hands up into the air, "Of course she did. It wasn't enough for her to crush my mustache self esteem. Nooo, she has to write another song trying to get us to date or something! She's so stalkerish it's not even funny! I wouldn't be surprised if her guitar was named Riza!" "Sir I'm sure even she wouldn't stoop that low." "Whatever let's just get it over with."

 **"I am suffocated by the silence. Please don't leave me alone in the dark. What lies ahead, I cannot see, without your pulse to carry me. Please tell me this won't tear us apart,** "There she goes again! Making sure everything's cryptic and metaphorical! The hell does she mean alone in the dark, she's like an emo kid trying to be edgy! And I wouldn't be in the dark I'm a fucking human match!" Riza sighed clearly tired of Roy's childish outbursts.

 **Come back to me. Don't let this be how this all comes crashing down. Don't break your promise to me now."** Unlike Roy, Riza actually thought about what the song meant, It was clear this song was about something bad happening. She did remember something about it being about a.. fanfiction?

 **Darkness beckons abstract seconds. It can't take you away. Come back to me,** Roy rolled his eyes in irritation though he didn't say anything more in fear that Riza would shoot him.

 **Agony lies behind your eyes I wish I could save you,** "Who are you talking about?! The lieutenant? Me? A child you've deluded yourself into thinking we had?" Riza started wondering how to get Roy to shut up.

 **When you see me. I'll be waiting. And we will make it through."** Roy sighed, finally that was over and he could get back to trying to fix the fourth wall. "Sir what is a fanfiction?" "I'm not to sure.. let's google it." 

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Let us never speak of that again." "Sir, I think that would be for the best." After this they both stumbled out of the office, forever traumatized.

 

 


	13. Across the Sun for May Chang

"Just start the song, honestly I don't get how the author made up so many methods to get us to listen to it." May voiced her opinion on the matter, someone wrote a song about her and she had just found out. After a while she started the song.

**"You've made quite the stir. But I'll be louder. If we're all chasing a comet. Only one of us will find it. Let the race begin,** May assumed that the word comet was referring to the philosophers stone, both her and Ling Yao were looking for it, in order to become Emperor/Empress of Xing.

**Don't wait, Don't wait,** May didn't see much symbolism in these words. It just mean't that she couldn't wait to find the stone.

**After we've snuffed the flames. You'll remember my name. Up close you'll see stars are bigger than they seem,** May agreed once she found the stone and won her spot as Empress, she'd be known all around the world.

**You'll get burned walking across the sun. Don't give up until after you've won. I don't need light to see. That light burns inside of me.** The song was almost over, it was quite short, in May's opinion at least. But the song did have some meaning.

**I'll bring it all down. So don't you dare count me out. Hey! Look alive we've got comets to find."** May made up her mind. She really liked this song, and it seemed to motivate her, she was going to find the stone and become Empress


	14. Promise for Ling Yao and Lan Fan

**"My clever girl you've made me proud, Hear my voice don't forget the sound I have to say goodbye for now, I promise I won't let you down,** "Hold on a second, what happened to the contrived methods of getting us to listen to these things?" Ling's voice echoed throughout the room as it did Lan Fan responded, "It seems the author has given up writing methods and is skipping straight into the songs."

**I'm hanging on I won't forget, I'm slipping but I'm far from dead. You know I'll fight until the end, I'm with you till my final breath,** Lan Fan frowned, the song was making it sound like Ling was going to die, she didn't want to think that way but, It did. Did this girl know something that they didn't? Ling was also thinking deeply about the meaning of the song, did this girl know something? Did she know about Lan Fan's arm? Or her occupation as his body guard?

**Keep holding on, I won't be long. You know that I'm a little bit insane. I guess you and I are alike that way. Keep holding on."** "Dang this chapter is seriously short, I know they're called mini songs for a reason but still!" Ling voiced his opinion after the song ended, "And how'd she know all this? Can she predict the future?!" "Young Lord, no" "Young Lord yes!"

 


	15. Stolen Tears for Riza Hawkeye

**"I can still taste the sand feel the blood on my hands,** Riza scowled slightly at this. She knew immediately what the song was going to be about, Ishval. The experience that traumatized her more than seeing her boss with a mustache, or finding out what fan fiction was.

**Hold me down if I scream. Please don't stop please just set me free.**  Riza leaned back slightly and shut her eyes. This might have been a bad idea.

**A killer cannot close their eyes. And yet I've died a hundred times,** Her hands balled into a fist as she shut her eyes even tighter.  _Think about something else!_ That thought echoed throughout her mind  _The Colonel's mustache. Oh god no!_   

**I cry stolen tears. And I can't seem to hear anything over the screams. Mirrored gunshot wounds in me. But I'll smother the memories, just set me free."**

Riza stood up from her seat and walked out of her room, she needed some fresh air. The person who wrote this was clearly mentally unstable and had a very alarming stalkerish personality. Just as the song said she'd definitely smother these memories. 


	16. Fully Alive for Alphonse Elric

**"Paid my toll with sleepless souls, and agonizing nights alone.** Al knew what this first verse was referring too it was talking about his body. He spent so many nights alone while his brother slept. He also knew he wouldn't have been lonely with a cat.

**Unshed tears. And silent fears. And I'd still surrender everything that I have left. If it  meant I could save you from the dark ahead.**  

Al wondered who the song was referring to, his guess was his brother. It also reminded him of the times were he wanted to cry, but couldn't.

**Shadows only chase the light. It's how I know we're alright. After all our sacrifice. It feels like the first time I am fully alive.**

Al had to admit the times he was in that armor even if he tried to not show it by being the precious muffin that he is, he never felt alive as the song suggested. However when he regained his psychical body he did feel well, fully alive.

**Sunlight's kiss. Warmth I've missed. I've waited too long for this**

Warmth. That was something else he missed when inside that armor. He waited so long to feel warmth again.

**I can finally breathe again. But today we're okay, the smoke is clearing away. And now we've made it past the end, we can finally breathe again.**

Al decided he liked the song, the creator of it certainly knew what she was doing. With that Al got up with the intention of going to a pet store, he wanted a cat.


	17. Retribution for Scar

**"Ask us how we got here. Which one of our souls disappeared? Now, don't you look lovely wearing blood you stole from me?**

Scar crushed a that was in his palm. This song was about Ishval, the war that killed his people.

**I have come here to dispel the beautiful lies they'll tell,**

Lies, this word echoed in Scar's mind. The state alchemists that killed their people had a motto, 'Be thou for the people.' Scar scoffed at that, it was such a lie.

**I'm not a messenger of justice. We're all undone this war can't be won.**

This made Scar think, did messenger of justice mean him? But he knew one thing and that was that he needed to eliminate all State alchemists, that and buy a new jacket.

**You cannot bring a dying world back to life without sacrifice.**

Scar agreed in order to bring about an ideal world he'd have to sacrifice the State alchemists. It's not like they deserve to live. Though Scar might spare them if they buy him a new jacket.

**Retribution can't begin until I have washed my hands in sin. We can't win."**

Scar stood up as the song ended he needed to go get more walnuts to crush.


	18. Smile for Winry Rockbell

**"After you've hit the bottom, where do you go? After the world's been taken, how will you know, how to get back up alone?**

Winry paused, placing her wrench on her table. This really reminded her of Ed and how she helped him recover after he attempted human transmutation.

**I'll silence the pain inside and then I will learn how to fly. And then I'll smile, then I'll smile.**

Winry assumed that this had to do with Ed's promise that, the next time she'll cry it'll be tears of joy.

**This life is all we have left, we need to make the most of it, so we will rise. And I will teach you how to fly. And I will make you smile."**

The song, Winry decided, was short not as short as Ed but still. Despite the length it seemed to have a lot of meaning. Winry then grabbed her wrench again and started practicing throwing them, how else would she hit Ed?


	19. Shards of Tomorrow for Roy Mustang

**"Words of repent are meaningless. You cannot put a fire out with tears. We're currents of our own abyss. The monster in me is my darkest fear.**

Roy's brow twitched. Who did this girl think she was? All her songs managed to do was interrupt his fantasies about the Lieutenant!. And you obviously can't put out a fire with tears no one would be stupid enough to even try that!

Roy, who was now leaning back in his chair sighed. That part made more sense, The Ishvalan Civil War. Were he and many others slaughtered civilians

******We are haunted. But we'll find the light ahead.**

"Damn right we will, if anyone's forgotten I'm kinda a human blowtorch." One that was useless when wet and on rainy days but still.

**Follow my lead. We will break free of this broken world. Call me crazy if that could mean the shards of tomorrow will form a place worth calling home.**

"Finally." Roy put his head in between his hands. "No more being harassed by a crazy woman trying to change my love life."

 


	20. Golden Muffin Son for Edward Elric

**"Where did we go wrong? Was this written all along? My bone have turned to  air and so I fall alongside the wall.**

Edward rolled his eyes and feigned curiosity. "Gee. Where did we go wrong? It couldn't be when we tried to bring someone back to life and then one of us ended up without a body and the other without an arm or leg! Nah too obvious."

**I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Take what's left of me.**

Ed's demeanor darkened. Damn this woman and her surprisingly good song lyrics. The truth did take what was left of him. His arm, leg and his brother.

**They have my heart. We fell apart. Take us to the start.**

Who was 'they'?  This song referred to him or her a lot. Was it Truth?

**I once flew too close to the sun. Hurtled down, Hit the ground and relearned how to run.**

The tale of Icarus. In which Icarus had wings made of wax. But he flew too close to the sun and they melted causing him to fall to his death. Ed fell too. After the failed transmutation he too. Had to relearn how to run in the most literal of ways.

**Don't lose faith in me. Just you wait and see**

Ed assumed this song was talking about Al and how Ed promised to get his body back.

**In pain and endless suffering. I get through because you keep me up on my feet. I finally see. The truth was in me."**

Ed allowed himself to relax. It was over, this was Miss Overly obsessed with a guy who buys flowers and the girl who someone doesn't own a single vase, final song he would have to listen too.


End file.
